


C'mon and Get Your Kicks

by onlinemuse



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Crushes, F/F, F/M, School Dances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlinemuse/pseuds/onlinemuse
Summary: Artemis could do anything, but being stuck between Rick and Courtney during a school dance? While the two of them were being complete and utter disasters at the sight of Beth and Yolanda laughing and salsa dancing together without a care in the world?She was two seconds away from dumping the punch bowl, ice cubes and all over those lovesick idiots.
Relationships: Artemis Crock & Rick Tyler & Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	C'mon and Get Your Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a headcanon where Beth and Yolanda take dance classes together and it eventually evolved into this. So what do you get when you put Bisexual Disaster Courtney Whitmore, Yolanda pulling an Elena Alvarez and rocking a suit, Beth being a Dancing Queen and wearing Hourman's colours, and Artemis being done with everything in one fic?
> 
> This is the result.

Artemis Crock could handle anything. 

Score a last second touchdown and win the state finals for Blue Valley High? No sweat, literally.

Her parents’ flirting getting a _liiiittle_ too hot and heavy for the nth time that week? Just shoot them a text _(and tell them that she did_ **_not_ ** _want a younger sibling, ew)_ and crash one of Beth and Yolanda’s training sessions until the coast was clear. 

She liked to think that she would do Kim Possible proud, so being at a school dance, stuck between Rick and Courtney, should’ve been a piece of cake, right?

But while the two of them were being complete and utter disasters at the sight of Beth and Yolanda laughing and salsa dancing together without a care in the world?

She was two seconds away from dumping the punch bowl, ice cubes and all over those lovesick idiots.

Artemis should’ve known that things would go downhill the second Yolanda had shown up clad in an indigo suit and dark lace and flashes of silver at her heels, giggling and lighthearted as her dark curls _(down for once instead of in her usual French braids, contrasting with the pale violet flower clip holding them back from her face)_ floated behind her with every move. 

For a second it was like she was seeing a glimmer of the Yolanda she knew before everything had gone down freshman year. 

And cue Courtney short circuiting, not even noticing how Rick had facepalmed, muttering something suspiciously like _definitely Pat’s daughter right there_. If it had been up to Artemis, she would’ve just shoved the blonde at Yolanda and called it a day, but Rick had been quick to veto that idea. 

_“Court’s already a giraffe on stilts whenever she wears heels.”_

_He jerked his head in the aforementioned girl’s direction, who was hastily trying to flick back a stray ringlet from her face, a classic Courtney move when she was trying to flirt. It was less dangerous than her trying to jump onto the counter to make herself taller, but still._

_“She’s gonna faceplant in front of Yolanda and lose whatever cool she had in the first place.”_

_“Riiight.”_

_The staff probably wouldn’t let Courtney fall (it may or may not have been in the corner of the gym disguised as a broomstick according to what Yolanda had said earlier), but Pat would have a hernia if he realized that the staff had smuggled itself to school again._

_They did_ **_not_ ** _need another episode of the staff pulling a Leeroy Jenkins on Artemis’ mom. Ugh, she’d been spending too much time with Mike and Jakeem._

Courtney didn’t end up fainting like they thought she would, but Rick and Artemis had to steady her when she tripped over her heels at the sight of Yolanda’s elated smile as the other girl waved at her, mouthing that she’d find her later for a dance. 

If she wasn’t so annoyed right now, Artemis would find it kinda cute. 

“Pull yourself together, Court,” Rick hissed, his dad friend instincts at an all time high. 

Between him pinching the bridge of his nose and the exasperation in his voice screaming _can this girl stop getting into trouble for one freaking second_ , Pat was clearly rubbing off on him. Those traits had only gotten stronger after Rick had started living with the Dugan-Whitmores. 

Artemis briefly wondered if Pat would be perturbed or awkwardly pleased by the influence he had on his foster son. And if she casually mentioned it to him at the next JSA meeting while he was drinking something, all the better. 

“Be nice, Tyler,” Artemis’ grin was sharp with unholy glee, fully aware that she looked like her mother in that moment. 

_Hey, if she had to witness this trainwreck, she shouldn’t be the only one suffering._

“Court’s having a crisis, she’s gonna need a minute,” she added, nudging a startled Courtney in the ribs. 

“Thank you!” Courtney bumped Artemis’ shoulder playfully before trailing off into a whine, stopping to kick away a stray balloon. “And do you not _see_ those moves? Why does she have to be so good at dancing, it’s so unfair!”

Artemis broke into a cackle as Rick huffed, barely looking like he had the energy to even _think_ of rolling his eyes. 

“I’m not even into Yolanda, you know that.” 

Courtney raised an eyebrow, flashing a quick wink her way _(and Artemis never had a hard time trying not to laugh and give the game away like right now)_ as a deceptively innocent _oh really_ spread across her face. Was this what having siblings was like? 

“Soooo,” she shot a sly look at something over Rick’s shoulder, “I guess now’s not a good time to say that I never knew Beth could pull off a dress like that?” 

“ _Wait, what?!_ ”

Both girls were surprised that Rick didn’t get whiplash from how quickly he snapped to attention, vibrating with nervous energy only to find that Beth wasn’t even there. 

“Hah, made you look!”

Courtney nearly tipped over with how hard she was laughing, leaning against Artemis’ shoulder as Rick glowered at her. Artemis slapped his back in consolation _(huh, looked like Tyler’s strength training was starting to pay off)_ , but a snort still escaped as she untangled herself from the lovesick dorks.

“ _Yeeeah_ , I’m not sticking around for this. You have fun mooning over your girls, I’m gonna steal Jade for a dance. Later!”


End file.
